


С такими друзьями...

by herat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Зачастую первая любовь заканчивается разочарованиями. А иногда - и комплексами на всю жизнь. И тут главное - постараться забыть и жить дальше. Но с такими друзьями, как у Алека...





	1. Алек

Иногда Алеку казалось, что Лидия Бранвелл была послана ему свыше за праведные дела, которые еще только предстояло совершить. А иногда - за целый сонм кармических грехов из прошлых жизней. Он так и не определился.  
Лидия ворвались в его жизнь жизнь на втором курсе университета весьма и весьма эффектно. Верхом на Джоне Монтеверде. Алек тогда вернулся из библиотеки раньше обычного и обнаружил, что у соседа по комнате были на вечер свои, куда более интересные планы. Стоить отметить - неизгладимое первое впечатление. Серьезно, годы спустя эта картина нет, нет, да и вставала перед глазами.  
А на следующий день Лидия подсела рядом в университетском кафетерии.  
\- Я хотела извиниться за вчерашнее, - выдавила она, потроша маффин, - мы тебя не ждали.  
\- Уж надеюсь!  
\- Я - Лидия, - наконец, представилась девушка. Оооооочень своевременно. - Бранвелл.  
\- Алек Лайтвуд.  
\- И просто к сведению: я обычно не прыгаю к парню в постель на первом свидании. Но Джон... он...  
Он был точно также сражен наповал и улыбался, как дебил. В общем, Алеку пришлось привыкать к Лидии. На самом деле они оказались во многом похожи, так что быстро нашли общий язык. Джон даже пару раз взревновал. В шутку, конечно. А потом случился "Инцидент с фотографией".

\- Слуууууушай, - протянула Лидия, дожидаясь бойфренда с лекций на соседней кровати.  
Алек оторвал взгляд от конспектов, показывая, что весь во внимании.  
\- У тебя ведь сейчас никого нет, так? - ему уже не нравился этот разговор. - Я спрашиваю, потому что мой сосед Том - твой фанат и вроде как просил замолвить за него словечко.  
\- В смысле, фанат?  
\- Ну, он увидел парочку твоих фотографий у меня в телефоне и весь аж... загорелся, если ты понимаешь.  
А на случай, если он все же не понимал, подруга выразительно подвигала бровями. На мгновение у Алека выбило весь воздух из легких волной злости, внезапной и сокрушительной, как хороший удар под дых.  
\- То, что я гей, еще не значит, что я трахаюсь направо и налево! - прошипел парень, вскочив с места.  
\- Что? Нет, Алек, я вовсе не это!..  
Входная дверь только чудом не слетела с петель за его спиной.

По очевидным причинам избегать Лидию было довольно трудно, но Алек справился. Его снова нещадно жег, казалось бы, давно забытый стыд, щедро приправленный злостью. За несколько месяцев дружбы он ни разу не давал повода считать себя... шлюхой, готовой лечь под первого встречного. Но, видимо, для окружающих нетрадиционная ориентация уже сама по себе была поводом.  
Так продолжалось недели две, пока Лидия не подловила его после душа, полуобнаженного и уязвимого, на всякий случай спрятав ключ от комнаты... кхм, в таком месте, полезть в которое Алеку не позволило бы воспитание.  
\- Вот, - твердо заявила она, водрузив на стол немаркированную мутно-зеленую бутылку, - дядя Берни привез из командировки в Новый Орлеан. Будем пить, пока снова не понравимся друг другу.  
\- Вы мне оба и так нравитесь, - прохрипел Джон, принюхавшись к содержимому и смахнув тут же выступившие слезы.  
Он выбыл уже после третьей стопки, мягко спланировав на колени к Лидии. Алек же пил больше из соревновательного момента, и в конце концов его - слава Богу, не называя имен - просто вывернуло наизнанку воспоминаниями.  
О том, как он любил Магнуса еще со средней школы. Тихо и застенчиво, без шансов на взаимность, пока тот барахтался в паутине Камилл Белькур. О том, как в выпускном классе "вышел из шкафа", надеясь, что это что-то изменит между ними. И как однажды все, действительно, изменилось. Они буквально налетели друг на друга как-то вечером, и, оглядываясь назад, Алек понимал, что Магнус был слегка навеселе, но в тот момент ему казалось, что, наконец, сбываются самые сокровенные мечты. В тот момент у него и у самого голова шла кругом от жарких взглядов и мимолетных прикосновений. На следующее утро Алек шел в школу, окрыленный в ожидании чего-то столь же прекрасного, как прошлая ночь. А вместо этого застал сцену примирения повздорившей вчера влюбленной парочки.  
\- Мы... мы можем поговорить? - спросил Лайтвуд, наивно надеясь на какое-нибудь глупое недоразумение.  
И, разумеется, услышал в ответ лишь удивленное:  
\- О чем?

\- Вот козел! - возмутилась подруга, утирая кулаком пьяные слезы. - Но ничего, я подыщу тебе кого-нибудь.  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - взмолился Алек.  
Но Лидию и трезвую-то было не свернуть с пути, а сейчас в ней говорила какая-то самодельная дрянь с луизианских болот.  
\- Ну уж нет! Я облажалась с Томом и теперь просто обязана найти тебе хорошего парня!  
\- Ну, разве она не прекрасна? - влюбленно выдохнул Джон во сне.

Верная своему слову, к концу семестра Лидия нашла ему Раджа. И, кажется, спустя полтора года, перевозя коробки с вещами в новую, общую квартиру, Алек ее даже поблагодарил. Впрочем, расстались они в какой-то мере тоже из-за Лидии. На последнем курсе Джон наконец-то дозрел до предложения руки и сердца, и влюбленные снова, как в первые месяцы, не могли оторваться друг от друга. И наблюдая за их счастьем, Алек с Раджем вдруг поняли, что не просто никогда не смогут дать друг другу такой любви — что они лишают друг друга шанса ее найти.  
\- Я, наверно, начну искать новую квартиру, - сообщил Радж через несколько дней, уже засыпая.  
\- Хорошо, - так же спокойно выдохнул в темноту Алек.  
\- Но я... я хотел бы остался друзьями. Если ты не против?  
\- Конечно.  
Вполне возможно, это был самый цивилизованный разрыв в истории.

Впрочем, окружающие все равно считали, что ему нужно утопить свои «печали» в текиле. И глядя в полные сострадания глаза сестры и лучшей подруги, Алек попросту не смог сказать им правду. Спустя час после того, как за Раджем окончательно захлопнулась дверь, он уже сидел в любимом баре в узком кругу друзей и родных, принимая соболезнования и шоты с текилой.  
И тут у Иззи зазвонил телефон.  
\- Ты уже здесь? - обрадовалась кому-то сестра. - Замечательно! Да, я сказала Алеку, он точно не против.  
И, нажав на «отбой» улыбнулась брату той самой улыбкой, с которой в детстве просила взять на себя вину за сожженные тосты.  
\- Ты не поверишь, кто вернулся в страну!..


	2. Магнус

  
Не то, чтобы Магнус часто вспоминал об Александре Лайтвуде за прошедшие годы. Ему выпала редкая возможность учиться в Париже. Заглянуть в закулисье модной индустрии, встретить своих кумиров. Получить приличную скидку для сотрудников у одного именитого дизайнера после стажировки. В общем, было, чем занять мысли. Но и забыть свою первую любовь тоже не получалось. Александр оставался... вопросом без ответа, назойливым «а что, если...», вероломно врывавшимся в мысли в самый неподходящий момент. И когда Изабель предложила отметить его возвращение старой компанией - плюс-минус пара новых знакомых - у Бейна в мозгу словно вспыхнула неоновая надпись "Шанс!". Знать бы еще, шанс на что?   
Впрочем, это он скоро узнал.  
\- Хватит! - потребовал Александр, когда традиционные шутки про кастрацию подлеца-бывшего перестали напоминать шутки. - Прекращайте раздувать из этого трагедию! Мы расстались полюбовно, и я буду только рад, если Радж найдет себе кого-то еще.  
\- Но вам же было так хорошо вместе! - с хмельной бестактностью настаивала бойкая блондинка по его правому боку.   
\- Нам было удобно. Но не думаю, что мы когда-нибудь любили друг друга. Не думаю, что я любил кого-то после... - он оборвал себя на полуслове и недовольно поморщился, явно сболтнув лишнего. - Давно.  
\- Нет! - запротестовала девушка. - Только не говори, что ты все еще сохнешь по тому козлу!  
И, разумеется:  
\- По какому козлу? - тут же оживилась Изабель.  
Александр ответил не словом, а делом, со стоном спрятав лицо в ладонях.  
\- Ой. Ты им не рассказывал?  
\- Что не рассказывал?!  
Бедный парень пробормотал себе под нос нечто среднее между "спасибо за заботу" и "гореть вам всем в аду", и блондинка... Ливия или Лилия - честно говоря, когда их представляли, Магнус облизывал взглядом бицепсы Александра и слегка выпал из реальности - почему-то посчитала это благословением.  
\- У вас в школе был какой-то козел, который лишил Алека невинности, а на утро притворился, что ничего не было. И я вот уже пять лет мечтаю выцарапать ему глаза.   
Это заявление предсказуемо... Ну, на самом деле оно лишь поменяло адресата угроз. И, разумеется, всем хотелось знать имя Козла, которого ждала мучительная смерть от рук младших Лайтвудов. А старший Лайтвуд, наконец-то заинтересованно поднявший голову после предложения со словами "Рогипнол" и "скальпель", почему-то смотрел прямо на Магнуса, не отводя смущенного взгляда. Не зная, чего от него ждут, тот выдал самое очевидное:  
\- Это ужасно, старик.  
И "промахнулся". Если до этого Александр был красным от стыда, то теперь побагровел от ярости.  
\- Ты просто!.. просто нечто! Я знаю, что та ночь для тебя ничего не значила, но как можно быть _такой_ скотиной?!  
И судя по тому, как резво он выскочил из бара, это был риторический вопрос. В отличие от остальных.  
\- Так это был ты!!!!!!  
К счастью, жених Бойкой блондинки поймал ее в прыжке. Рефлексы - на пять с плюсом.   
К несчастью, оставалась еще Изабель.  
\- Магнус?..   
\- Нет! - оскорбился Бейн, едва отойдя от первого шока. - Конечно, нет! За кого ты меня принимаешь?!   
\- Тогда как ты это объяснишь?  
\- Никак! Я до самого выпускного пытался выяснить, почему твой брат вдруг перестал со мной общаться, но так ничего и не добился! - Что, кстати, было очень обидно. - Но, поверь мне, накануне я крупно поссорился с Камилл, стащил бутылку виски из местного магазинчика и напился в дрова!  
А много ли надо семнадцатилетнему подростку, только познающему радости алкоголя? Он вырубился засветло в собственной постели и всю ночь... Черт.  
\- Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет... Не может быть!..  
\- Что?   
\- Той ночью мне приснился очень яркий эротический сон, - холодея от ужаса, признался Бейн, - об Александре.  
\- И на следующее утро тебе не пришло в голову связать эти события?!   
В ее глазах полыхало то самое пламя, что однажды обратило в бегство футбольную команду противников вместе с оркестром и группой поддержки. Кажется, настало время признаний. Прости, гордость, сочтемся.   
\- Изабель, сладенькая, я провел всю старшую школу, бодрствуя между эротическими снами о твоем брате. Поверь, моих фантазий хватило бы на всю трилогию "50ти оттенков".   
\- А я знал! - самодовольно воскликнул Джейс. И аж на целых тридцать секунд перетянул на себя волну коллективного осуждения. - Просто хотел уточнить. Согласен, не к месту получилось.   
Магнус воспользовался этой короткой передышкой, чтобы стащить из-под носа у Тессы стакан с текилой. Потому что Рафаэль - бесчувственная скотина! - держался за свой, как за саму жизнь!  
\- Господи, я переспал с Александром и забыл об этом. Это... это... Я же мечтал об этом _годами_!  
\- А как же Камилл? - робко напомнила Клери.  
\- А Камилл в конечном счете бросила меня, устав бояться, что однажды я наберусь храбрости и приглашу Александра на свидание.  
Вот _это_ признание, действительно, произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Накопительным эффектом.   
\- Это значит, что я не смогу выцарапать ему глаза? - жалобно спросила блондинка, наконец, перестав вырываться из крепкого захвата любимого. - Я же тоже мечтала об этом годами!   
\- Может, чуть позже, родная, - обнадежил ее жених. - Вначале надо узнать, что он собирается делать дальше.  
\- Да, Магнус, что ты собираешься делать дальше?..


	3. Лидия

Магнуса разбудил теплый летний дождик. Правда, открыв глаза, он понял, что это Александр поливает его кофе, пытаясь освободить проход. Вчера ночью, выпросив у растроганной ~~и пьяной~~ Изабель заветный адрес, он буянил под дверью до первых угроз от соседей, после чего решил брать эту крепость измором и устроился прямо на полу. И, кажется... слегка прикорнул.   
\- Здесь нельзя спать, - проинформировал Лайтвуд, умудрившись впихнуть в три коротких слова всю злость, накопленную за пять долгих лет.   
\- Александр, нам надо поговорить.  
\- О чем?  
Ауч! Да, это, действительно, было очень... неприятно.   
\- Я могу все объяснить...  
\- Спасибо, но, кажется, я уже сам разобрался.  
\- Да брось ты, мы знакомы с первого класса. Неужели ты, действительно, думаешь, что я мог бы поступить так с кем-то?  
\- А я и не думал. Пока ты не поступил так с кем-то. Со мной, - напомнил парень.  
\- Пожалуйста, просто дай мне шанс...  
К счастью, этой ночью Александр ночевал не дома, а, значит, его единственной возможностью попасть в собственную квартиру было пройти через Магнуса. С которым проще договориться.   
  
Не было способа подсластить пилюлю, так что Магнус сказал, как есть:  
\- Я, действительно, ничего не помню.  
\- Убирайся.  
Что ж, никто и не говорил, что это будет легко.   
\- Ну же, Александр, ты должен был заметить, что я пьян!  
\- Возможно, слегка навеселе...   
\- Я был пьян! - настаивал Бейн. - И, проснувшись на следующее утро, решил, что это был просто очень реальный эротический сон.  
\- И часто тебе снились "очень реальные эротические сны" обо мне в школе? - едко поинтересовался парень, явно все еще выискивая "дыры" в этой истории.   
\- Почти каждую ночь, - честно признался Магнус. Он знал, на что шел, когда барабанил в дверь ночью. - Я был влюблен в тебя в школе, Александр.   
  
Вау.  
Такого поворота событий Алек не ожидал. Злость, мотавшая его по ночному городу до самого рассвета, схлынула в мгновение ока, обнажив наивные юношеские мечты. Но как же страшно снова зайти в воду, в которой однажды уже тонул.  
\- Но ты... у тебя же была Камилл! И ты ни ни разу...  
\- Конечно, я ни разу! - горячо согласился Бейн. - Ты был идеален! Прилежный ученик, любящий брат, гордость родителей. Хоть сейчас на мотивационные плакаты для проблемной молодежи. А меня не исключили из школы только потому, что отец практически в одиночку отгрохал новый футбольный стадион. Иногда мне было страшно даже взглянуть на тебя.  
С каждым новым словом этот разговор все больше и больше напоминал какую-то сумеречную зону. Магнус Бейн, один из самых популярных парней в школе, боялся _взглянуть_ на него? На тихого застенчивого ботаника?   
\- Вот почему мне было гораздо легче поверить в версию с эротической фантазией, чем в то, что ты позволил мне...  
\- В то время я бы позволил тебе все, что угодно, - горько усмехнулся Алек и тут же болезненно скривился от собственной прямолинейности.  
\- А сейчас?   
\- Что?!   
А вот это уже была старая-добрая злость. Потому что если Бейнамекает на секс!..  
\- К черту, я больше не трусливый подросток! - вместо этого выдохнул Магнус, убеждая, кажется, больше себя самого. - Ты не согласишься... может... выпить со мной как-нибудь?   
Это, без сомнения, был самый романтичный момент в жизни Алека. И разумеется...   
\- Отвечай: "да"! - нетерпеливо прикрикнул из ванной до боли знакомый голос.  
Будь проклят тот день, когда они с Лидией обменялись ключами!  
  
Как выяснилось, их объяснение собрало целый "зал" благодарных слушателей. Джон сладко спал в ванной с мокрым полотенцем, заботливо уложенным на лоб. Джейс жадно пил воду из раковины. А Лидия с Клери, еще вчера сошедшиеся на почве внезапно обнаруженного дальнего родства, сидели в обнимку на коврике для ног.   
\- Мы не хотели подслушивать, - покаялась подруга. - Просто решили проведать тебя после бара, но никого не было дома.   
\- А Джон оказался на удивление тяжелым, - продолжил Джейс.   
\- А потом Магнус начал петь серенады под дверью, - добавила растроганная Клери.   
\- Ты этого, конечно, не слышал, но было очень красиво, - подтвердила Лидия, прижав руку к груди. Правда, спьяну к груди своей дальней родственницы. - После такого ты просто должен с ним выпить.  
\- Подумать только: еще вчера ты мечтала выцарапать ему глаза.  
\- Эй!..  
\- Я умею признавать свои ошибки, - с достоинством заявила Бранвелл.   
Вот только теперь в ее жизни появилась Клери, и с этим стоило считаться.   
\- Она даже прослезилась, когда Магнус извинялся.   
\- Вы ведь понимаете, что теперь мне придется вас всех убить?  
\- Ну, разве она не прекрасна? - влюбленно выдохнул Джон во сне.  
  
Оценив ситуацию, Алек шагнул назад и прикрыл за собой дверь, заперев ее снаружи.   
\- Как насчет выпить чего-нибудь прямо сейчас?  
Магнус лучезарно улыбнулся в ответ, не обращая внимания на крики, рвавшиеся из ванной.  
Кажется, это было началом чего-то прекрасного.


End file.
